villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Phillium Benedict/Gallery
Images and videos of the delusional and wrathful Dr. Phillium Benedict from Disney's Recess: School's Out. Gallery Images Promotional Phillium Benedict.png|Clipart of Phillium Benedict ''Recess: School's Out'' Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h24m07s187.png|A young Phillium Benedict swearing revenge on Prickly for costing his job.. Benedict's intro.png|Benedict having ambushed a US Military base subduing the guards. Screen Shot 2018-01-05 at 9.36.28 AM.png|(Fenwick: What next, sir?) "Well, obviously we establish our base." (Fenwick: And where'll that be?) Screen Shot 2018-01-05 at 9.36.55 AM.png|"The last place on Earth they'd look." Screen Shot 2018-01-05 at 9.37.05 AM.png|"A place called..." Screen Shot 2018-01-05 at 9.38.54 AM.png|"...Third Street School." Benedict at Prickly's office door.png|(Fenwick: It's just an old principal's office. Why's it so important?) Because, my academically challenged young friend, it used to be mine." Dr. Phillium Benedict.png|"We have a thing called the "window of opportunity." Screen Shot 2018-01-05 at 9.28.47 AM.png|"If we miss the window of opportunity, then the project fails! And if the project fails, then I get very, very ANGRY!" Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-09h54m14s238.png|Benedict about to detain Dr. Rosenthal due to bugs in the tractor beam. Benedict orders his head scientist to fix the laser by morning.png|"And if I were you, I'd have this machine working at full power tomorrow morning." Benedict yelling.png|"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" (Scientist: Y-Y-Yes, sir!) Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-09h57m09s177.png|"Awww, dear, I got spittle on my lapel!" Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h41m53s107.png|Benedict annoyed by the presence of T.J. and his gang before telling his men to catch them. Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-23h15m44s75.png|"Hello, Pete. Remember me?" Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-12h20m22s144.png|"By the way, Pete, you like the suit? It's Italian." Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-22h26m23s175.png|Benedict holding a confiscated walkie-talkie that T.J. was using to warn his friends about his plan. Screen Shot 2018-01-05 at 9.42.40 AM.png|"You see, all those years, no matter how big I got, no matter how successful..." Screen Shot 2018-01-05 at 9.42.52 AM.png|"...I always thought about you." Benedict ranting to Prickly.jpeg|"HOW YOU EMBARRASSED ME! HOW YOU HUMILIATED ME! HOW YOU DESTROYED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MURIEL FINSTER, THE ONLY WOMAN I EVER LOVED!" Benedict shows holographic Earth and Moon.jpg|Benedict presses a button and a holographic Earth and Moon rise up from the floor.. Dr Phillium Benedict explaining to TJ and Prickly his evil plan to rid summer.jpg|Benedict explains to TJ and Prickly his plan to end summer by altering the moon's orbit and create a new ice age. Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h38m18s158.png|Benedict angrily claiming that countries with cold weather such as Canada, Iceland and Norway have higher test scores. Benedict ignoring the flaws in his plan TJ angrilly points out to him.jpg|(T.J.: You may take away summer, but you'll never take away summer vacation!) "Well, I can try." Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h26m53s56.png|Benedict being delighted by the arrival of Finster (despite her disgust over his plans). Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h37m04s196.png|Benedict angrily ordering his men to stop the students and teachers at once. Prickly vs. Benedict.jpg|Prickly stands up to Benedict as he attempts to move the moon. Benedict aims his taser at Prickly.jpg|"Not so fast, Pete! You might fall asleep and miss the festivities!" Prickly punches Benedict in the face..jpg|Prickly punches Benedict in the face. Screen Shot 2018-01-09 at 8.33.37 PM.png|But as Benedict slumps, his arm activates the tractor beam! Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h27m25s119.png|"You're too late, Pete! This time, I win!" Screen Shot 2018-01-09 at 8.36.34 PM.png|Benedict horrified to see Vince toss his baseball at the tractor beam's core, causing it to shake violently. Benedict gets up from the rubble.png|Benedict weakly emerges from the rubble. Benedict sees his laser destroyed.jpg|Benedict looks in horror at his destroyed tractor beam. Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h31m22s103.png|Benedict's breakdown as he cries in defeat that his plan is now officially and utterly ruined. Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h31m33s199.png|Benedict's defeat and arrest. Videos Recess School's Out-Prickly's Story About Benedict Category:Galleries